The present invention relates to β-lactones (oxetanones) substituted by an unbranched alkyl carbamate side chain, which are suitable for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of obesity and also of associated accompanying and/or concomitant diseases in larger mammals and humans, in particular metabolic syndrome and cardiovascular diseases. Furthermore, the invention relates to pharmaceutical preparations containing these novel compounds and also to processes for the preparation of these compounds. The compounds according to the invention then act as inhibitors of lipase, in particular of pancreatic lipase.
Oxetanones substituted by a branched side chain and having an action inhibiting pancreatic lipase are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,310 (=EP 444,482).
Hexadecanoic acid and hexadecadienoic acid derivatives which inhibit pancreatic lipase and therefore can be used in combating or preventing obesity and hyperlipaemias are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,089 (=EP 129,748).
U.S. Pat. No.6,852,865 (=WO 03/050154) also describes, inter alia, oxetanones substituted by side chains as substrates for catalytic carbonylation.